


The Owl Lady and the Owlet

by EpicGamerCraft12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicGamerCraft12/pseuds/EpicGamerCraft12
Summary: Luz, spunky seven-year-old stumbles into Eda's life after an owl steals her 'The Good Witch Azura' book. What happens when she can't get home and has to adapt to life on the boiling isles?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 100
Kudos: 996





	1. The Human

Owlbert brought some oddities back to The Owl Houses, but never in her whole life did she expect a living thing to tumble through her magic door. She was sitting on the couch watching 'Boiling Isles Got Talent' while waiting for her palisman to return When she heard whinny shouting. And a loud crash. She pauses her show and stands up and groans. 

'King? Is that you?' She snaps assuming the small demon was getting into trouble. She started walking toward the sound when something ran into her. She stumbled back a bit and looked down to see what looked to be a witchling. Owlbert perched himself on Eda's shoulder, nuzzling her and hooting in fear. The witchling (or what Eda assumed to be) looked up at her. They started to open their mouth but soon their face went blank with fear. That's when Eda notices the rounded ears being sported. 

  
  
  


This was no witch. 

It was a small human, said human is trembling and looked like they were about to cry. Eda knelt down to be on level with the now whimpering human. 

'How did you get here?' Eda asks sternly. 

'T-the owl t-took my BOOK' the human stutterers out between sniffles. 

Eda looks to the ground to see a book discard on the floor by Owlbert. The title reads 'The Good Witch Azura'. 

'You like witches huh?' Eda asks, hoping to find a way to calm down the pitiful creature in front of her. The human nods and wipes away some tears. 

'Well, I do happen to be the most powerful witch around!' Eda says dramatically. 

'R-really?' The kid asks with their head tilted to the side. Eda nods and does a quick snowflake spell in her hands. 

The small human looks up at her awestruck. Eda had been successful in calming the thing down. Now she just had to get more information and then send the kid back home.

'Okay kid what's your name?' 

'I'm Luz, Luz Noceda.' Replies the human, who's still quite scared but has gained some excitement. 

'Well, Luz let's get you home.' Eda says handing Luz her book. She goes to open the portal to send the girl home, but it doesn't open. The frame appears but there's only a small flicker of light then nothing. Eda was beginning to worry. She tried again but there was STILL nothing but an empty door frame standing in front of them. Eda is dumbfounded. She snaps her eyes down to Luz,

'What happened when you came through the door?'

'I bumped into the frame and hurt my arm. Then there was no more light in the door and I couldn't go home.'

The portal was broken, Eda was stuck with this kid for a while, at least until she fixed the portal. Eda sighed preparing for tears from the creature in front of her.

'Luz...you can't go home at least till I get this portal fixed' She spits out. 

'W-will that be a long time?' Luz asks softly.

'I don't know, kid. But uh, I guess you can stay here till I fix it.'

Eda was trying to be as gentle as she could, it wasn't something she was good at. But she had to at least try. Luz's lip was starting to quiver and Eda knew she needed to act fast. 

  
  


The two spent the next hour arranging the small storage room upstairs so Luz had a place to sleep. When they were done the room had a sleeping bag on the floor with some blankets. And Luz's book which was sitting on an old half-broken table that had been sitting in that room for years. There were also a few trinkets and human toys Eda had pulled out hoping to keep the human busy. Then Luz met King, who was very unhappy with the round-eared demon. The human seemed to think he was a pet of sorts. Eda left Luz to try and cuddle King (who was kicking and screaming) while she went to go try and fix the portal. She didn't get much done that day, because Hooty, the seemingly endless tube of a bird that made up her house was bothering her. 


	2. The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected visitors make Luz's rainy day more interesting.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Luz had been living with Eda for half a year now. The witch wasn't having any luck fixing the portal, which meant she had to start making some long term choices about Luz. She refused to admit it, but she was going soft for the kid. She was loud, clumsy, and goofy but it gave the house some renewed energy. King was going soft too, he had grown to enjoy the human’s attention and would curl up next to her to sleep every night. 

'There has to be something in here' Eda mumbles as she looks through the human trash pile,

'Aha!' She exclaims as she pulls out a human parenting book. She wasn't this kid's parent in any way, but some guidance could help. She knew nothing about witchling parenting, so she knew even less about human parenting. It was a quiet morning, even Hooty was asleep. She sat on the couch and started reading, enjoying her peace and quiet. She reads for an hour or so before King and Luz come running downstairs for breakfast. Eda smiles to herself and hides the book between the couch cushions.

Eda walks to the kitchen to see Luz and King working together to try and cook. 

'King, can you get the griffin eggs?' Luz asks while standing on a step stool trying to turn the stove on. The flames ignite and almost burn the girl's face. Luckily her mentor was right behind her to pull her out of the way. 

'Jeez, kid! Didn't I tell you pretty much everything on the isles is trying to kill you?!'

Luz rubs the back of her neck nervously,

'Sorry, Eda!' 

King climbs up on the counter with the cartoon of griffin eggs, 

'Cook for me, human!' King demands. Luz smiles and kisses him on the head, 

'Anything for the king of demons!'

King cheers and Luz start to scramble up the griffin eggs in a pan. Eda stood against the counter watching the troublesome duo try to cook. Luz, despite her age, seems to be decently skilled when it comes to food. Luz had given King a bowl and asked him to stir whatever was inside of it. Eda chuckles as Luz whines,

'King don't eat the batter!'

'Nyeh!' The demon exclaims as Luz takes the bowl back.

'Whatcha making kiddo?' Eda inquires.

'Pancakes and eggs!' Luz says, still focused on her work. Eda knew what cooked eggs were, but not pancakes. She assumed it was another weird human food, Luz was always trying to make things from the human realm. Sometimes they tasted good, and sometimes Eda would toss them after one bite. The witch took in the scents as Luz poured some of the batter into a separate pan, it smelt sweet and was a nice change from the odd smells that usually occupied the house. 

When Luz finished cooking all three of them sat down at the counter to eat. Luz and Eda sat at chairs but King preferred to just sit on the counter.The demon starts gobbling down his food,

‘This is amazing Luz!” he says with his mouth full of food.

‘This is the best thing you’ve made yet.’ Eda adds. 

Luz beams,

‘Thank you!’ They sit in silence for a few minutes, but it’s a comfortable silence. One where you don’t have to worry about whatever is going on in the outside world and you can just enjoy each others company. When they finished eating Luz spoke up,

‘So what are we doing today? Are we going to the market?’ Eda shakes her head. Since the portal broke there hasn’t been any new human trash so she doesn’t run the shop as often. She was lucky Luz knew a lot more about the stuff than she did. This meant she could get a lot more money for things she would have written off as junk before. There was another reason they weren't doing anything today, it was going to rain. Eda had watched the weather on the crystal ball the day before. Rain in the Boiling Isles was no joke, it was boiling rain. ‘Sorry kid, it’s gonna rain today. We gotta stay inside.’ Luz crosses her arms and pouts. 

‘I wanted to go explore today’ she huffs. Eda chuckles,

‘You want to explore EVERY DAY’ 

‘I need to if I want to be a witch!’ Luz retorts. No matter how many times Eda had explained that Luz can’t do magic she never lost her drive to be a witch. Luz had no bile sac, and Eda had tried to teach her despite this. But after a while, she realized it just wasn’t going to happen. 

‘Would it make you feel better if you get control of the crystal ball all day?’ Eda asks. Luz perks up and nods eagerly. Before Eda can say another word King and Luz are already sitting on the floor in front of the ball ready to binge cartoons all day. Eda rolls her eyes and picks up the dishes they left. 

Once Eda puts the plates in the sink for later she plops down on the couch and pulls out her book. She starts reading through her book. This chapter was about socialization and friends. Eda scrunches up her face, besides her and King Luz didn’t have any friends. She didn't go to school, because Hexide was restricted and limited students to one track. Luz also had no magical ability so she would never get accepted, and even if she did she couldn’t participate so there wouldn’t be much point. Eda pondered other ways to get Luz around kids her age, maybe the park would be a good idea. She could always cover Luz’s ears with a hat. The last thing the witch wanted was her apprentice to get picked on by rude witchlings.She knew can be crueler than adults sometimes.

Eda was shaken out of her brainstorming when the rain started crashing down outside she jumped up from the couch and cast a spell on the house which kept it safe from the rain. Right as she returned to her seat there was an aggressive knock on the door. The witch let out a loud groan and stood back up, her back cracked audibly.

‘This better be worth it.’ She opens the door to see her sister holding a forcefield over her head, she casts her eyes down a bit to see Lilith’s apprentice standing by her side. She looked to be about Luz’s age, she had brown hair and the same unimpressed look in her eye as Lilith. The kid carried a satchel and was still in her Hexside uniform. Man, the poor kid had to school all day THEN she had to spend time with Lilith. No wonder she looked bored,

‘Edalyn, can we come inside?’ Lilith asks in her usual deadpan voice.

‘I don’t know cannnnn you?!” Hooty asks while wrapping his body around Lilith's shoulders. The child standing next to Lilith looked visibly disturbed by Hooty. Eda didn’t blame her, he could be pretty creepy at times. Lilith corrects herself while gritting through her teeth, she wasn’t in the mood for any of Hooty’s antics. 

‘MAY we come inside.’ 

‘I suppose so. But no coven talk. I’m letting you in as my sister and her apprentice not as a cop.’ Eda says while motioning for the two to come inside. 

‘Eda who's at the door?’ Luz asked, poking her head up from behind the coffee table.

‘Just some poor saps who got stuck in the rain.’ Lilith rolled her eyes at her sister’s immature comment. She furrowed her eyebrows. She had heard rumors of her sister being accompanied by a child throughout the town but she didn’t think they were true. That is, until now. She stepped closer to examine the creature she gasped

‘Eda why in the world do you have a human in your house!’ Lilith reached out to touch Luz's rounded ear but the girl hid her head in embarrassment. 

'I don't see how that's any of your business' Eda retorted

'And don't touch her.' Lilith backed off noting her sister's irritated tone. 

'Do you want tea or something Lilith?' 

'That would be lovely Eda.’ 

The black-haired witch turns to her apprentice who was looking around the room and feeling quite uneasy. She trusted that she was safe with her mentor but that did little to make her feel comfortable in the house.

'Amity, why don't you sit down and do some homework while we wait for the rain to pass.' Lilith suggests. Amity nods and sits down in front of the coffee table. She opens her satchel and pulls out a workbook from school. It's colorful and has a cartoon drawing of a pegasus and then words 'Workbook Grade 2' printed in big black letters. The girl quickly got to work ignoring the human sitting on the other side of the table and the demon that's eyes were glued to the crystal ball. 

'Hey, what's that?' Amity looks up to see the human peeking over her shoulder. She jumps a bit,

'Oh, sorry for sneaking up on you' Luz says while taking a seat next to Amity. 

'So...what's that book?' Amity gives an annoyed grumble at the creature's question,

'Its for school.' 

Luz gasps.

'You go to magic school! That's so cool! Do you know any spells? Is school fun? What are your classes like?' 

Amity glances out the window and mumbles,

'Please god let the rain end soon, I'm not sure how much of this I can take.'


	3. The Rainy day Play-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's passionate nature causes some tension during Lilith and Amity's rainy day visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> Edit: I just found out apple blood is alcohol-

Eda and Lilith had settled down on the couch with tea and Eda had gotten some apple blood for the kids, and King of course. Luz continued integrating Amity about her life as a witchling. Amity tried to keep up with all of Luz's questions but the human could speak at speeds she didn't even know were possible. This went on for some time as Lilith and Eda made small talk. 

At some point, Lilith spoke up about Luz's antics she whispered to Eda,

'Can you get your little pet thing to stop bothering Amity? She needs to focus on her studies.' 

Eda shakes her head,

'I guess, not really sure what a little kid like that has to study so rigorously for, but sure. Oh and uh, next time you call her a pet I'm turning you into a bug. She's my apprentice.' She taps Luz's shoulder, the human turned to look up at Eda.

'Can you be a bit quieter for a while?' Eda asks. Luz does a zipping motion on her lips. A small smile forms as Eda turns back to Lilith,

'Your welcome.'

Luz focused back on the cartoons playing on the crystal ball, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by Amity's work. The young human had been asking Eda about Hexside for a while, but her mentor refused to humor her. 

'So Lilith how'd you end up in the woods?' Eda asked,

'I was teaching Amity about the flora and fauna of the isles and how to use it to increase her magical capabilities.'

'And you didn't check the weather?' Eda chuckled. Lilith shoots a glare at her mischievous sister,

'I'm quite busy and I don't have the time.'

Eda shrugs her off and they continue conversing about recent news events.

A few minutes later the two adults are startled by Luz and King cheering at the crystal ball, then Amity the yells,

'You ruined my homework!' 

In Luz's excitement, the clumsy human managed to knock over her half-finished cup of apple blood. Eda is quick to grab a towel to wipe up the mess. As Eda cleans Luz is trying to apologize to the witchling,

'I'm so so so SO sorry Amity! H-here let me help-' Luz reaches for the workbook but Amity smacks her hand away. Luz frowns holding the hand Amity hit. Lilith stands up and picks up the workbook,

'Here I'll so set this to dry on the counter.'

Eda heads to the kitchen after Lilith to put away the towel and Luz's empty cup. 

'Maybe you should try a cup with a cover next time Edalyn.' Lilith says snarkily.

'Yeah, maybe I will…' Eda says defeated.

‘Where's your witty comeback sister?’ Lilith asks with a raised eyebrow. Eda sends a glare her way trying to tell her to drop it. 

‘I know you well enough Eda, you’re worried’ Normally Lilith was upset with her sister, she didn’t approve of her life choices one bit and she wanted nothing more than for Eda to drop this criminal life and join her in the Emperor's Coven. She set this aside today though, it probably helped that Eda hadn't been committing as many crimes lately. Of course, she wasn't being a model citizen by any means but it wasn't as bad as usual. 

'Come on, what's bothering you?' 

Eda contemplated telling her sister how she really felt. How she felt guilty about Luz being stuck here, away from her family and everything she knew. She tried to make up for it by giving Luz a normal life on the isles but she was failing. She thought back to how her sister reacted upon first meeting Luz. She assumed the human was a pet, would everyone assume that? It was a rude assumption, with all the different creatures on the Isle why does a different ear shape and attitude stick out so much? Maybe that's just Luz being well, Luz. If Luz was a witchling Eda was sure she'd stick out just as much. That's what Eda admired about the girl, she wasn't like anyone else. She was her own person. 

'I want Luz to have the chance to live like every other kid on the Isles.' Eda says bluntly. 

'Why don't you just send her home?' Lilith asks. Eda huffs,

'I can't. She broke the door and I haven't been able to fix it yet.' 

Lilith sighs,

'Well. That might be for the best. That portal was illegal.'

Eda chuckles sadly 'One less thing Big-B is out for me for I guess.' 

'Don't call the Emperor that Eda.'

'Hah, I'll call that tyrant whatever I please!’ Eda exclaims while playfully elbowing her sister. 

‘Well, if you want your apprentice to fit in I suggest you let her out with you know, other people every once and awhile. Like, besides at your illegal shop. That's coming from your sister, not the leader of the Emperor's Coven.’ 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly there was no more yelling, and no more coverless cups which angered King. As he was adamant that the king of demons didn’t need a cover. Amity tried to read peacefully but eventually, she found herself paying more attention to the crystal ball than she did her book. Against her better judgment, she put the book away and started watching cartoons with King and Luz. The sun was setting by the time the rain stopped and Amity and Lilith were leaving. Before the pair could walk out the door Luz ran up to the witchling,

‘Amity I had lots of fun watching tv with you today! You wanna come over some time again? Like without the rain making you?’ Luz asked with her head tilted. Amity glanced up at Lilith 

"Sorry Luz, Amity has a lot to focus on right now so she can't hang out. And I don't think her parents would allow it." Lilith says before walking away with Amity. Luz closes the door and goes back inside, she plops down on the couch and sighs. King pounces on her,

‘If it makes you feel better Luz when I rule the Isles I’ll make that girl suffer! No one turns down my best bud for a playdate!’ 

Luz giggles and hugs King,

‘Thanks, King! You’re the best demon a girl could ask for!’


	4. The Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Eda, and King have a fun day out and meet some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and dealing with my poor grammar, I really appreciate it!

The next day was bright with no sign of rain, this meant they were going out. It was going to be a packed day full, first, they were going to the park, then lunch, THEN storytime at the library, and finally Eda had to pick up some of her elixirs. Eda was least looking forward to the library part, as she had to return some overdue books and that was always a miserable experience. At Least Luz and King would have something to occupy them while she argues with the librarian.

'Wake up we got stuff to do!' Eda exclaims while knocking on Luz's door. A minute later Luz opens the door with King sleeping koala style on her leg. 

'Where are we going?' Luz inquires while rubbing her eyes. Eda smirks,

'You'll see! Now get dressed and come downstairs!' 

After eating the trio heads outside, Luz was wearing the hood of a Hexside uniform. Before they mount Owlbert Eda pulls the hood over Luz's ears covering her ears 'There.' Eda hadn't told Luz the real reason why she wanted her to wear a hood. The witch claimed that it was to keep her from getting a sunburn, she felt bad lying but the truth would lower Luz's confidence and that wouldn't be helpful today. 

They start flying over Bonesborough with King complaining about Eda's flying the whole ride. They land right outside of the local playground. Eda promptly finds a bench near the play structure, she pats Luz on the head,

‘Okay, kid go have fun, and make sure King doesn’t hog the slide.’ 

Before Luz can ask any more questions King is already pulling her away from Eda. They got over to the swing set and King insisted on pushing Luz on the swing, 

‘King I can swing myself i-’ 

‘No! I can push you!’ King groans out. 

After multiple failed attempts the demon flops on the ground, Luz picks him up and sets him on her lap then starts to swing. As they reach higher and higher into the air King tries to convince Luz to jump off. 

Luz, being well...Luz takes his challenge. Flying off the swing the pair tumble onto the mulch covered ground. Luz sits up and groans a bit sore from the fall. A boy appears in front of her, he looks a bit younger than Luz.

"Are you okay?' He asks as Luz notices the cool air against her ears and slaps her hands over them.

'Y-yeah I'm okay!' She responds. 

'Did you hit your ears? Do you want me to get your mom?' He asks. Luz shakes her head. 

'Well, then why are you covering your ears?" 

"I'm not supposed to show anyone" 

"Well if you show me I promise not to tell anyone! It's an oath." The boy's kind tone puts Luz at ease and against Eda's directions she uncovers her ears. The boy almost had a heart attack from excitement when he saw the rounded ears.

‘Y-your a human!” he whispers yells. 

Luz picks at the mulch on the ground as she nods,

‘That is SO cool! I’ve always wanted to meet a human! I collect human stuff you know!” The boy exclaims, Luz looks up from the ground happy that the boy seems so excited to meet her. 

‘What's your name?” the witchling asks

‘It’s Luz! What's yours?’

‘I’m Gus nice to meet you, Luz!’ 

In all the excitement the human forgets about her demon companion, she looks around the surrounding area to see him standing at the top of the slide claiming he’s the king of the playground. She turns back towards Gus,

“So uh do you want to play or something?” 

Gus nods and the two runoff. They trade off telling each other about their respective worlds before using Gus’s illusions to play games. Luz had to admit playing pirates was a lot more fun with magic, and walking the plank was A LOT scarier. By noon the two kids fell back onto the ground giggling and breathing heavily from their intense pirate battle where Gus and Luz prevailed against the evil Captain Green Beard. 

'Luz!' A voice called, the human sat up and saw Eda waving her over. Luz frowns,

'I think I have to go Gus…' 

The witchling sits up and smiles,

'Awww that stinks, but we can play again soon right?' 

Luz nods intensely and holds her hand up for a fist bump, the younger boy looks at her confused. After a little explanation, Gus fist bumps her back and Luz runs over to Eda who's yelling at King to get off the slide. Reluctantly King climbs down the slide and runs over to Eda promptly jumping into her hair. Eda turns her attention back to the human and narrows her eyes at her. Her hair is messy and covered mulch and most importantly her hood is off. Eda needed to know what shenanigans her apprentice had managed.

to get into, 

'Well, how did this happen?' Eda quickly fixed Luz's hair as Luz started to talk.

'I made a friend! He can make illusions and we played pirates and I jumped off the swing and landed on my face! Oh! And his name is Gus, he's a bit younger than me but he's super nice and thought it was cool that I'm a human!'

After processing the humans rambling a proud smile forms across her face,

'Good job kid, good job.' 

The trio starts walking out of the park and into the Bonesborough marketplace. Luz keeps talking about all her fun with Gus not noticing that Eda has taken her left hand in hers. Eda didn't want her to get lost in the crowd because who knows where Luz would end up. While nodding along Eda leads Luz over to a Not-Dog stand and order, Luz didn't even notice until Eda handed her the demon realms version of a hot dog. King pokes out of Eda's hair to grab his Not-Dog then immediately retreats back to his hiding spot. It was a peaceful moment, with King not trying to take over the world, and Luz happily eating. Eda didn't even notice some of the strange looks she was getting. 

They walk through the town till they arrive at the Bonesborough library,

'Okay kid, I've got to return some books and you and King are gonna go listen to someone read books in the kid's corner. Got it?' Luz nods and Eda yanks King out of her hair to which he reacts with an angry squeal. 

"Don't be a brat! You're supposed to be the responsible one here, no offense Luz." Eda scolds as she sets King on the floor. She heads to the front desk and Luz spots the sign reading 'Kids Corner'. Luz starts to run of bit King grabs her hand and waved a finger at her,

'Eda said I'm the responsible one so I need to act like it so I can rub it in her face! Oh, and to keep you from getting hurt I guess heh.' 

Luz protests but King insists on holding her hand so she doesn't get lost. She gives in and they walk to the kid's corner. A teenager is sitting in a red chair in front of a grey rug with a picture book in hand. King and Luz sit down next to the other kids. Some have more than one eye, or horns, or even green skin. Luz thought it was super cool seeing all the different kinds of people even if it's nothing new. King sits in Luz's lap and the teenager introduces themselves. Luz's curiosity spikes as she wonders what a Boiling isles picture book could even be about. The book was called Otabin. She listened carefully to the tale of friendship getting very invested. She clapped with the other kids when it was over and the teen pulled another book from the stack of books beside him. They say time goes by when you're having and that phrase never felt more true at that moment. The clock on the wall chimes and the teen stood up.

'Well, it looks like our times up guys!' They say. There's a chorus of 'awws' from the kids,

'Don't worry I'll be back next week!' They exclaim. The kids seem content with that answer and say their goodbyes before running off to their parents or other parts of the library. Luz stands up and King climbs up to her shoulder 

'King, do you think Eda would let me check out a book?' 

'I don't think Eda would care, to her it's like stealing she can't get arrested for.' King replies.

'Good point.' Luz says heading over to the 

kids corner bookshelf she can't seem to understand the organization method in the library. Back on earth, they had the Dewey decimal system. She hears footsteps and turns around to see the teen behind her,

'You need help?' They say with a smile. Luz nods,

'Is there a copy of Otabin I can check out?'

They nod and pluck the book from the shelf, then they kneel down and hand it to Luz. At the sight of Luz's rounded ears, the teen raises and eyebrows but then shakes their head. It was probably a birth abnormality. Luz was confused by the teen's facial expressions but happily took the book and said Thank you. 

'Enjoy the book!' The teen says as Luz waves and runs off with King. King made a note to mention the teens' behavior to Eda. As Luz was running to find Eda she slammed right into someone falling over.

'Sorry! Oh! Hi Amity, are you okay?'

'Fine, just be more careful next time.' Amity says as she tries to leave, but Luz follows her and Amity starts to get annoyed just wanting to enjoy the library in peace. She can only imagine the trouble she'd be in by talking to a human.

"Are you even allowed in here?' She asks, Luz tilts her head to the side, Amity noted that she did that when she was confused.

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Well I mean, your mentor is a criminal and you're a human and stuff so I-You know, I should get going. I shouldn't be talking to you.' Amity says while speed walking off. 

'Well she's something isn't she?' King says. 

'She seems stressed…I wish she'd talk to me...' Luz replies, King nods in agreement.

'But Let's ignore that loser! I wanna watch Eda fight the librarian' King yells while pulling Luz towards the front desk. Eda is arguing with the librarian who seems quite fed up with the witch. Eda stops yelling when she sees Luz and King approach her. The Human holds up a book for Eda to see,

"Can I check this out?' She asks her face hidden behind the book. Eda responds by taking the book and handing it to the librarian,

'I want to check this out.'

The librarian scrunches up his face and pushes the book back towards Eda,

"You have too many late fees you can't."

Eda glares and pulls out a handful of snails from her pocket then shoves it into the man's hand. He counts the snails then checks out the book for Eda. 

'You have two weeks and then this book better be back." He says while gritting his teeth. Luz takes the book off the counter and hugs Eda,

'Thank you, Eda!! You're the best!"

Eda nervously pats Luz on the head.

'Okay that's enough, we have another errand to run."

King sits on Luz's shoulders,

'Go forth my trusty human steed!"

Luz giggles and Eda takes her hand once again leading her through the town. Except for this time Luz was distracted by her book, she was perfectly capable of reading early age chapter books but sometimes it was nice to relax and read a picture book. Eda wasn't sure how Luz could read while walking, AND only having one hand to hold the said book. But somehow the girl managed, anyone with a brain could tell Luz loved her books. As the sun started to fall behind the horizon the night market was opening. She approaches a vendor and the witch behind the counter hands her a bottle of elixir. She pays and sighs with relief. The night market wasn't exactly a safe place and she was eager to get home with Luz and King in one piece. She pulls out her staff and hop,

'Jump on kiddo, and no reading while flying I don't want to fall off."

Luz huffs as her mentor takes her book away. The ride home was calming. While the ground was full of monsters and things that wanted to maul you the sky was full of stars and a cool breeze. She leaned forward resting her head on Edas back as the night noises lull her off to sleep.


	5. The Good days and the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda reflects on the ups and downs of raising a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Kaitou_Luminous for letting me use their idea for how Lil' Luz learns her first spell!

Taking care of a human had its ups and downs. From the tears that came after skinned knees and long days and then ones that came from laughing too hard during a pillow fight.

One of the hardest moments came on a very normal day. Eda was laying in her next reading a trashy magazine when King cracked open the door.

'E-Eda Luz needs you.'

The Owl Lady climbs out of her nest and follows King sensing the seriousness in his tone. The pair walk down the dark hallway, as they approach Luz's room sniffles and sobs can be heard. Eda cracks open the door to see Luz curled up in her sleeping bag crying, there seemed to be words spoken between her sobs but Eda couldn't tell what they were. She kneels down next to the crying girl. Luz looks up at her and stutters out something that breaks Eda's heart,

'I-I miss my Mommy…' 

Of course, she did, and Eda wished she could take her home right now where she'd be with her family. But that wasn't possible. She didn't know if it would ever be possible, but for now, all she could do was comfort her. Luz had taught her about human forms of affections, maybe one of those would help. Eda wrapped her apprentice in a tight hug pulling her into her lap. What words could she say to make her feel better? Were there any? 

There wasn't anything big Eda could say, the most she could do was a few mumbled 'It'll be okay kid"s. Luz cried for a while burying her face into Eda's shirt, eventually, King sat next to them hoping his presence could help soothe his human companion. The sobs turned to sniffles and the sniffles turned to silence. And the silence turned to soft snores from the human. Carefully Eda sets Luz in her sleeping bag and King finds his usual spot next to Luz. Before going back to bed Eda casts a light spell, a small ball of light appears in her hands. She floated it into the air, she had a feeling Luz would wake up in the night and she hoped the light would calm her. 

That night Eda learned that there wasn't always something you can say when someone you love Is hurting, sometimes the best you can do is hold them close and remind them how much you love them.

  
  


Contrasting that day, was the day Luz learned her first spell.

The sun was falling below the horizon and Luz was watching the shimmering stars intently. While laying in the grass she scribbles away in a notebook. The constellations were not the same as the ones at home. It was all so new, it was all so calm. Every night after dinner she would lay on the grassy cliff and look out into the sky. Luz would draw every constellation, or at least what she thought were consolations in her notebook. Tonight when she peered up there was something new. Ecstatic, she scribbles down the circular shape that the stars formed. In between the circle there was a pattern and she drew that too. Why hadn't she seen it before? Did stars just change like that in the Boiling Isles? She needed to ask Eda, Eda knew everything. As she rose from the ground she pressed her hand down on the notebook page. The paper curled up and floated into the air. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Luz was mesmerized by the ball of light. She grabbed her crayons and notebook and bolted inside. Hooty tried to talk to her but she pushed inside,

"EDDDDAAA!"

Eda sits up on the couch and turns off the crystal ball where she was channel surfing. King who was sitting on Eda's lap fell onto the floor. Luz runs over and jumps onto the couch and hastily opens her notebook.

"What is it, kid?" Eda asks, a little startled by all the noise the human was producing.

Luz draws the arrangement of stars again then presses her hand on the paper. Once again a ball of light forms and starts to float.

'Well I'll be…' Eda whispers out in aw, "A human doing magic."

Luz was over the moon, she just did magic! She did magic just like Eda, and Gus, and Amity. Well, not exactly but close. 

"Since I can do magic I can go to magic school right?!" Luz asks. She wanted to go to school with Gus and learn how to be a witch, just like Azura and Eda. She ignored the feeling down deep that told her things wouldn't change. That kids would pick on her just like they did at home. She pushed that deep, deep down because the idea of being a real witch was too good to be true. Eda shook her head.

'Sorry Luz but I don't want them stifling your creativity." She ruffles the human’s hair.

"Now, why don't show me how you make that light ball a few more times?"


	6. The Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda decides on a complicated issue.

Eda paced around her room balancing the pros and cons, the what-ifs, and the maybes. Luz knew one spell, and she had to cast it via Glyphs, it was a party trick. It was impressive for a human, but she couldn’t get by in the Boiling Isles on just that alone. Her thoughts went back to Hexide, it would be a not-so-horrible idea if Luz knew a few more spells. Or maybe if she knew how to teach her more of them. She shook her head, Eda was the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles; she was not letting her apprentice be held back every year because she only knew one spell. 

Eda had an epiphany. Potions, potions didn’t require an inherent magical ability, it was like cooking with more consequences. It was something she could teach Luz easily and it was something there was a Coven for. Wait, a Coven? What was she even thinking? She couldn’t let Luz join a Coven. That would go against her morals, or what she had left for morals. But maybe this was Luz's only option. She couldn't be sure that by the time Luz had to join a Coven if she'd be able to do anything more than a light spell.

It wouldn't matter if potions were her only option if that's all she physically could do.

She was sure that the floor was wearing out after all the pacing she's done but she refused to stop until she came to a definite conclusion. Luz might be happier being with other kids her own age, but the idea of having to face Principal Bump again after all after these years was sickening.

Eda shakes her head, this isn't about her gripes with Hexside. Luz wasn't her, Eda spent more time actively causing trouble. Luz just stumbled upon it. Luz didn't have to choose a Coven till she was 14. That was seven years away, double the age she is now. She didn't even want to think about Luz being 14. 

This choice isn't permanent and Luz had something Eda didn't have in school, an adult to watch her back. She had her sister of course but that wasn't the same as having a guardian to chew out a principal if necessary. Eda was ready to fight Principal Bump when she was a teenager and she was still up for it. She decided that having a talk with Bump before telling Luz what she was up to was the best idea. She didn't even know if she'd let her in. 

Eda leaves Hooty and King in charge of Luz, threatening to curse them if Luz gets hurt. With that over with she flies over to the school trying to keep herself from backing out. Not much had changed over the years she even saw some of her old hexed graffiti. Eda let out a chuckle as she walked by it. Ah, the good 'ole days. 

She approaches Bumps office and mumbles to herself,

"Never thought I'd end up here willingly."

She knocks on the door and the voice inside beckons her. Bump has a shocked expression on his face,

"Edalyn, what brings you in? I don't suppose…No no that's not it." He mumbles that last part.

"I needed to ask a few questions about enrollment," Eda asks, gritting her teeth trying to put aside her pride. Principal Bump looked even more bewildered than before,

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"You heard that I said."

"Well then take a seat and we can discuss." Bump says motioning towards the chair in front of his desk.

"So, tell me a bit about this student you'd like to enroll?" Principal Bump asks while leaning back in his chair.

"Well, her name is Luz. She's human. And before you start going on about how humans can't do magic, I know. But she found a way somehow and she can't do a lot right now. She can make a light spell using paper and crayons. Luz is a smart kid, she's seven by the way. Luz is also persistent and works harder than anyone I know. And if anything she can make potions to perform magic"

Bump nods thinking for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think she'll be able to learn a second spell by the time that requirement comes up? That's three years from now."

Luz learned her first spell in less than a year, using ancient magic she should be able to learn another in three more years. Ever since Luz had learned her first spell Eda had been researching Glyphs and she learned that ancient witches used them before it came naturally to them. They connected with nature to harness its power. This information was helpful because it meant Eda knew how the heck Luz found the glyph AND how to help her find more. Eda nods at Bump, and he smiles in return sliding Eda a pamphlet.

"I think this will be an amazing opportunity for everyone."

Eda didn't know what was coming, Principal Bump made her clean up all the messes she left at the school. And there were A LOT of them. From ghosts in the girls changing room to her hexed graffiti. It was boring and difficult but nothing the most powerful witch on the boiling Isles couldn’t handle. Once she finally finished Bump was standing in front of her with a smug look on his face and a grey Hexside uniform in his hands. He hands it over before pulling a book from behind his back,

“I know you aren't one for rules but I suggest you read this.”

It was a rule book, ugh. She was going to read it, but that doesn’t mean she was going to enjoy it. 

When she got home that afternoon Luz was insistent on trying on her uniform, after she bounced off the walls for a solid half an hour babbling on about how excited she was. After changing she ran downstairs almost tripping on the stairs. Eda looked up from the rule book and smiled, man this kid is adorable. She gives the human a thumbs up and King yells

“Woo! You go girl!” 

Luz wore her uniform for the rest of the day, and she was going to wear it to bed until Eda informed her that her uniform was for school only. After some pouting Luz changed into her Pj’s and went to bed. Eda doubted she was actually going to anytime soon due to the amount of energy radiating from the small human. She was happy to have a break from Luz’s intensity as she sat on the couch and skimmed the book Bump gave her. She groaned her way through the first few chapters before dozing off on the couch. 


	7. The Grudgby Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sneaking off from the stand Luz becomes determined to befriend a certain distant Blight.

Luz had a knack for slipping out of sight and somehow getting into trouble, today was no different. For the past three hours she’s been sitting behind Eda’s stand reading through the Hexside pamphlet over and over, and she was starting to get bored. It only took a glance to see that Eda was busy with a haggling customer, so Luz decided she wouldn’t bother her and would just go off on her own. Just to the park not too far away. She quickly scribbles a note telling Eda and King where she is before running off. When she arrives there's a big crowd surrounding the sports field she had yet to explore due to it always being empty when she came. And she assumed there wasn’t anything special about a big grass field with a few bleachers. 

She couldn’t see what was going on due to the wall of people standing outside the fence casually chatting. Maneuvering through the crowd and to the fence, her eyes widen at the sight before her. Spells were being thrown over the field as players fought over a ball trying to score on the goals. Her eyes focused on a certain brown-haired witchling that was dominating the field. 

"Woah" she whispers to herself, looking up she sees there only ten minutes left of the game. Maybe she could ask Amity about whatever the heck this sport was after if she wouldn't just run away like usual. 

Amity gets cornered but passes the ball to her abomination who hands it off to one of her teammates who dunks the ball in their opponent's goal. 

Luz cheers with the crowd,

"Go Amity!!" 

Amity snaps her eyes over to the fence where she sees Luz. She looks away trying to ignore the human. She went back to the game trying to focus all her energy on winning. That's what was important. After passing the ball around her team she started to get frustrated. When she gets the ball she starts charging to the goal knocking over at least two other players with pure force. At the last second a vine trips her and she face plants. The ball falls out of her hands and someone from the other team grabs it. 

Luz was shocked by how aggressive the game was. It made sense, it's the Boiling Isles after all everything is deadly. But back home you'd get pulled out of a game for hurting someone like that. She was impressed and maybe a little bit intimidated. Amity was cool, almost as cool as Gus or Eda. The cheers of the crowd were few and far between now, Amity's team was falling behind. The buzzer sounds and the opposing team cheers, as well as their fans which there seemed to be less of compared to Amity's team. 

People start heading towards the field to talk to the players. Luz follows the crowd. Two older witches are standing next to Amity, they have dark green hair and are taller than her. Luz runs up to Amity smiling,

"Amity!" 

The witchling looks over at her shocked, why was this human showing up time and time again. 

"Well, who's this sis?" The older boy asks.

"Did you make a new friend?!" The girl adds.

"No no she isn't…We're acquaintances. "

Luz had no idea what that word meant and from Amity's tone, it didn't sound too good.

"I just wanted to say that you were AWESOME out there!" Luz says. Amity shoots her a confused look,

"But I lost?"

"That doesn't mean you didn't do a good job! You tried really hard!"

That was a foreign concept to Amity, she was taught the opposite. For example, her siblings never tried and they succeeded. But when she tried and failed she was scolded. It was nice though, it felt good when Luz told her she did a good job. Whenever her siblings told her that it came in a sarcastic tone and a playful punch on the arm. Luz meant it. Amity didn't know why Luz was being so nice. They'd only met a couple of times and Amity hadn't been the most friendly witchling. Hadn't she gotten the hint that they couldn't be friends? Maybe she didn't care, or she didn't understand. Whatever was going on in the human's brain it needed to stop.

Amity Blight could not be friends with a human, never ever EVER. 

"Well...Thank you, Luz. But I have to go." Amity says bluntly while trying to pull Emria and Edric away. 

"Come on Mittens, we want to talk to the human!" Emira says

"We've never met one before! Don't be so rude" Edric adds. 

Amity's face starts to go red as she gets angry and holds her breath.

"Uh oh. Don't forget to breathe Mittens!" Edric says with a chuckle.

"I don't think she will until we leave," Emira says with a scoff. 

Reluctantly the twins wave goodbye to Luz and leave with Amity. 

The twins were intimidating, they were cool older kids. And their hair was a color just as cool as they are. 

The crowds around her dispersed and what was once a crazy battlefield was now just another boring field. It was time to head back to the stand, she knew if she was gone too long Eda and King would worry. While walking back to the stand she ponders the events of the last twenty minutes. She thought back to Azura and how she befriended her rival. Luz wasn't sure if rival and acquaintances were the same things, or similar at all. But it was the best lead she had. Using her Azuara book as her blueprint she would befriend Amity! 


	8. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has an exciting first day at Hexside, she makes some new friends and maybe some new rivals.

It was Monday, her first day of school. It was also five in the morning. It was five in the morning and Luz was waking up the whole house.

"Luz, what are you doing up?" Eda says groggily.

"It's my first day, remember!"

"The sun isn't even out kid."

School didn't start for four hours. But at least once Luz was.at school, she could come home and nap. She contemplated picking Luz up and putting her back in bed, but then she noticed Luz was already in her uniform. 

Eda stood up stretching her arms out. 

The morning was spent eating breakfast, watching TV, and playing a human board game that had half the pieces missing. 

On the flight to school, Eda was trying her best to stay awake, Luckily Luz's adorable ramblings were enough to get her to Hexside. When they climb all Eda wishes Luz good luck and tells her to behave. But before she can leave Luz pipes up,

"C-can you walk me in?" She asks. Eda could sense Luz's nervousness, she didn't expect her to be scared. She takes Luz's hand,

"Alright kid, but no crying when I have to go, got it?" Eda teases.

Luz giggles and nods as they walk to the front of the school. At the front of the school principal Bump is waiting,

"Eda, Luz! Welcome!" He bends down to see Luz face to face with an outreached hand. 

"I'm Principal Bump, nice to meet you."

Luz nervously shakes his hand,

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Luz."

He looked up at Eda and laughs,

"Looks like we have a shy one!"

Eda laughs,

"Oh just you wait Bump, just you wait."

After a quick conversation between Eda and Bump, they head inside with Luz's new principal leading the way to Luz's class. Once they come to a stop Luz looks at the door in front of her. It's not as colorful as schools back home, but by Boiling Isles standards it's a double rainbow. There's a sign on the door that reads "Ms.Hazel's Second Year Class!" Under it, there are paint handprints with names on the hands. She smiled as she recognized some of the names, Gus and Amity were in her class.

Eda lets go of Luz’s hand and ruffles her hair,

“Have fun okay, and don’t get into TOO much trouble. Just a little trouble” She winks and Luz laughs. 

Eda heads out of the school leaving the human with her principal, he opens the door revealing the classroom. It was decorated similarly to the door, with posters dotting the walls. Some of them had letters and numbers she recognized, while others had weird symbols. There were also a few typical ‘be kind to others’ and rule posters. Each of the tables had brown wooden chairs around them with a different colored pencil caddy in the middle of each one. Lastly, there was a set of wooden cubbies in the corner, and a rug shaped like the Boiling Isles which sat in front of a chalkboard.

The young human steps inside the classroom with the devil-eared man behind her. A woman approaches her,

“You must be Luz!” she says. Luz nods,

“Well then, there's a cubby with your name on it over there, why don’t you put your bag away while I talk to Principal Bump?” 

Luz heads over to the corner of the room and searches through the cubbies to find one with her name, taking care to not disturb anyone who was trying to get by to put their stuff away. She stops in her tracks and thumbs over the name tag, ‘Luz Noceda’. She takes off her backpack and hangs it up, inside she has a few basic school supplies, her Azura book, and the lunch Eda packed. The witch had spent a long time ranting that morning about how horrible the school food was. She heads back to her teacher who's waving goodbye to the principal. Ms.Hazel turns to the human girl,

"Let's get you settled in!"

She walks Luz over to a table and the human smiles at the familiar face. Ms.Hazel motions to the empty chair and Luz takes a seat. The teacher taps the girl sitting in the chair next to Luz, it takes her a moment to look up.

"Yes, Ms.Hazel-" Amity freezes then whisper yells,

"Luz?!"

The teacher smiles,

"You two know each other? That's great! Amity would you mind being Luz's buddy today?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Amity replies. The teacher seems content with her reply,

"I'll go get you a workbook, Luz."

Ms.Hazel walks off and a girl from across the table speaks up. She has bright pink hair and a prominent third eye.

“Amityyyyy are you, friends, with a human?” she teased smugly.

Amity shoots a deadly glare at her then turns back to Luz,

"So I guess I should tell you what we do every day. First, we come in and put our bags away, then we sit quietly at our tables. Then we sit on the rug and do morning announcements, weather, and the calendar. Then we do math, humans have math right?..."

Luz nods.

"Okay then after we do math we have art. Then we have snack time. Then after THAT, we have magic practice. Next is lunch and recess. Then last we have reading and pack-up time. Did...did you get all of that?"

Luz nods slowly,

"I think so…"

Ms.Hazel comes back and sets a workbook in front of Luz, 

"Don't worry about catching up with the class okay? I don't expect you to know everything." She said sweetly. 

"Thank you!" Luz replies and opens the book up eager to get her first day started. But before that, the teacher called everyone to circle up, despite not wanting Amity to be Luz's buddy for the day so she sat next to her. She refused to let down her teacher. Luz sat as close to Amity as possible retaining her usual disregard for personal space. The first part of class was pretty similar to Luz's school back home. Except for the fact instead of normal rain, they talked about boiling rain, which was a lot more dangerous than rain back home. Math was a bit harder, she had to ask Amity for help sometimes. The boiling Isles doesn't use feet and inches which made things a lot more confusing.

Glaring at the page didn't help her understand better and neither did clenching her fists. Luckily Amity noticed this frustration. Her voice turned from her usual cold quiet voice to an equally quiet but kinder tone. She draws a diagram on Luz's paper,

"This Is how my teacher last year taught us how to remember the measurements."

There was a soft giggle coming from the other side of the table. Amity's eyes shoot up to glare. The pink-haired girl, who she now knew as Boscha was giggling with the girl next to her named Skara. When Amity glared they stopped and went back to their work. 

Next came art which was one of Luz's favorite parts of the day. Paint was smeared all over her fingers and face. 

"Hey hey! Guys watch this!" She announces to the table before finger painting a light glyph. They all watch as the ball of light floats into the air. Amity watches in awe at the sight of a human doing magic while most of the table ignores her. Skara and another boy at the table laugh and give two thumbs up each. 

Before snack time Ms.Hazel sends everyone to the bathroom to wash up. Luz got sent back two times to get the remaining paint off that she missed. 

Due to her mouth being full of crackers Luz didn't talk much, instead she happily swung her feet under the table. Luz was especially excited about recess because then she'd get to see Gus, they were at tables across the room from each other so they didn't get the chance to talk. 

Boscha looks over to Luz,

"I didn't know humans could go to witch school. It sounds pretty dangerous."

Luz tilted her head and swallowed the last of her snack,

"Why?"

"Well you can't use magic so, like humans are pretty weak and stuff."

"We're not weak! We have stuff that's even better back home! We have these things called cars that are like carriages but 100 times FASTER!"

Boscha and the other table members laugh even Amity chuckles a bit,

"That's a bad lie, human!" Boscha snarks you between cackles.

Luz pouts and lays her head on the table trying to pretend she doesn't hear what the others are whispering about.

During magic lessons, Luz practices her light spell and works with Amity to make a simple potion. The potion would die a light orb a different color. After a few mess-ups, the room was full of rainbow lights. It was the prettiest thing Luz had ever seen.

Ms.Hazel lined everyone up and they headed out to recess once outside Luz eyed the playground trying to find Gus. She was going to ask Amity to come.play with her and Gus but she was out of sight before she clad the chance. She sees him standing with a girl with big round glasses and dark hair. By the way, he was scanning the playground she could tell he was looking for her too. Their eyes meet and Luz sprints over to him.

"Hey Gus, and..?"

"I'm Willow!" The girl says kindly, "And you must be Luz the human?" 

Luz gives her two thumbs up and a cheesy grin. 

Gus lowers his voice and dramatic starts to speak,

"Luz, now that you go to school with us you get to join our secret club!"

"Well, it's not really a club…it's more of a place where we hide from Bochsa and her friends" Willow adds.

"True! But ‘club’ sounds a lot cooler." Gus retorts keeping his positive attitude. Gus and Willow lead Luz to an old play structure on the other side of the playground with the older more run down play structures. The trio sits under a wooden castle looking structure,

"Welcome to our clubhouse! Castle W&G

But maybe we can change it to Castle WLG so we're all included!" Gus exclaims and Willow nods in agreement.

Luz smiles,

"T-that's really nice of you guys! No one back home would have done that for me."

"Well, I guess everyone in your realm was missing out!" Gus says with a scoff. 

Soon they discuss what they want to play and settle on a game called castle guard. They hide a shiny rock in the top part of the wooden castle. Luz plays the thief who has to sneak past the guards, who are Willow and Gus. Willow stands guard at the entrance while Gus patrols outside trying to imitate a Coven guard. The last rules are the guards aren't allowed to run, only Luz is, and no magic because that wouldn't be fair. The game starts with the guards closing their eyes to give Luz time to hide. She decides her plan of action is to scale castle walls and sneak in. While Gus was on the other side of the building she ran out from behind a Bush and jumped onto the wall. Her arms shake as she tries to hold on, using all of her strength to make it up the castle wall. Once she reaches the top she falls over and edges alerting Willow. She quickly snatches the rock. In a moment of desperation she jumps off the side she entered from falling onto the grass. She holds up the rock,

"VICTORY!" She cheers. A face appears looking over her,

"AH! AMITY!" Luz yelps in surprise and sits up quickly. Gus and Willow run around back to congratulate Luz but stop in their tracks when they see Amity. Little did Luz know recently Amity's parents forced her to cut Willow off and since then Amity has grown colder. 

Gus speaks up first,

"A-amity what are you doing on this side of the playground?" he asks intimidated by the older girl.

"Ms.Hazel wants me to be Luz's buddy today, so I thought I'd come to check on her," she replies flatly then looks back down at Luz.

"You should be jumping off something that high. You'll get hurt."

"Pfft, I'm fine! No need to worry 'bout me!" Luz replies waving her empty hand. As she stands back up she notices something in Amity's hand.

"IsthatAzura?!" Luz asks, running her words together. 

"What! No! I'm just going to leave since you're okay." Amity says quickly then speed walks away. Luz sat on the ground confused while Gus calmed down and Willow tried to push down her fear and anger. Amity had joined Boscha’s squad and has begun picking on her a few weeks prior and all she wants is to be as far away from Amity as possible. And even though she just met Luz, she doesn't want her to have to deal with Amity. A whistle blows and kids start running back towards the school.

“Looks like recess is over.” Gus states. The trio starts running towards the building.

They’re the last kids to arrive and this draws attention. Mainly from the catty clique that hasn’t left Luz alone all day. 

“Ugh! Half witch Willow, Baby Gus, and Round Ears are gonna make us late for lunch!” Boscha exclaims, earning some giggles from her classmates. 

“Boscha, that wasn’t nice and you need to say sorry right now,” Ms.Hazel says sternly. Boscha huffs and smiles fakely,

“I’m sorrrryy.” 

“Thank you,” Ms.Hazel says leading the class inside. After grabbing their lunches they walk down to the cafeteria. Gus and Willow get school lunch then sit down with Luz. For a while, they ate silently with Luz pondering the new road bumps that appeared in her plan to befriend Amity. She was even more convinced she needed to be her friend after she saw her Azura book. She had never met someone who liked Azura and she wasn't going to let that go so easily. The next lesson was reading, that might be her moment to ask Amity more questions. 

Later in the classroom kids are spread out with their respective books, some are lounging on pillows while others stick to their desks. Luz takes out her Azura book, which Amity takes notice to. Earlier she would have assumed Luz would make fun of her for liking Azura, everyone else did and she hadn’t exactly been nice to Luz. So Luz didn’t have a reason to be nice to her. But when she saw Luz’s book she knew that wasn’t the case, it was just the human being excited to see someone who shares her interest. She looked around the room to see who was close by, none of her friends were around. They had all grouped near the chalkboard. Quickly the witchling grabs her Azura book from her cubby and retreats back to her seat. Luz notices her motion and gasps quietly and smiles. Normally Amity would scowl, but instead, she smiles back and puts a finger over her lips signaling Luz to be quiet. 

The bell screams and Luz covers her ears and slams her eyes shut crying out for a second at the unfamiliar sound. 

“Hey uh Luz, it’s just the bell, it’s okay,” says a muffled voice. She looks up and it’s Willow. A pair of eyes are watching Willow with a frown plastered on her face. She was missing… No, longing. She was longing for Willow to be her friend again. Amity sighs and starts to pack up.

“Thanks, our bells don’t sound like that back home.” her face reddens slightly, embarrassed by her outburst. 

It had been a long day, it was A LOT of fun but she was exhausted. All she wanted was to curl up on the couch with Eda and King while watching cartoons. The excitement of the day was starting to fade as she reached the front of the school. She spots Eda and calls out to her through a yawn. Luz uses what's left of her energy to run and leap into Eda's arms. 

"Careful kid! You're getting strong, you almost knocked me over!" Eda says with a hearty laugh. Between yawns Luz pushes out a soft 'sorry'. 

On their flight home Luz dozes off dreaming about her future as a witch standing tall and powerful with her friends by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for some time skips in the next chapter (;


	9. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gives Luz a present for her tenth while trying to keep up with her Blight image.

Amity speed-walked into class with her head down as she headed towards the cubbies. Or lockers, people called them lockers now because they found it more mature. But the thing is they didn't have locks or doors so they aren't lockers. They were ten they wouldn't get lockers till the next year and she was excited about that. A bit more privacy in her everyday life was always nice. But that's besides the point, she searches the name tags till she finds the right cubby. 'Luz Noceda', Bingo. She swiftly pulls a rectangular wrapped object out of her bag. It was the sixth Azura book, brand new and wrapped in purple wrapping paper with stars on it. There was a white ribbon tied into a bow around it and a card slipped between the bow and the paper. Carefully she sets the present in Luz's cubby. No one else was in the classroom yet, not even her teacher so no one was there to spot her. The deed was done now she had to escape, Amity went back to the door and poked her head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. Letting out a relieved sigh Amity headed into the halls. To anyone who didn't know her this behavior would seem really weird. What's so bad about giving your friend a birthday present? Nothing. But if word got out that she was hanging around a human who also happened to be a criminals apprentice and kind of daughter, she'd be dead. Skara wouldn't make much of it, and she could even deal with Bocsha's teasing. But she couldn't anger her parents. Voices grow louder and she approaches her next destination. Amity was captain of the Hexside Junior Grudgby team and so she hung out with her teammates in the health classroom every morning. She'd much prefer the library or the gym. But the rest of the team wanted to be in a middle-grade classroom so people would think they were sixth graders. She entered the room and luckily no one noticed since they were too lost in conversation. 

  
  


When recess came around Amity zones out as her friends talk. 

"So Amity I heard you got invited to Round-ear’s birthday party?" 

Amity quickly came back to reality. She didn't understand why Boscha poked fun at Luz's ears since she had three eyes. Round ears were a lot less noticeable. 

"Yeah. But I'm not going duh." Amity replies bluntly. Luz's birthday party was that Saturday and three people had been invited. Amity, Willow, and Gus. And only two were going as far as Amity knew. Most parents wouldn't let them go anywhere near The Owl Lady. But maybe Principal Bump or someone convinced them they would be safe? Who knows. She wanted to go but she knew her parents would never allow it. And her friends would never let her hear the end of it. But luckily she was still able to get something for Luz, thanks to her siblings. The weekend before Emira and Edric took her to get Luz the brand new Azura book that was just released. 

The bell screamed and kids started filling out of the school. Amity was sitting quietly in the hallway outside the gym waiting for Grudgby practice to start. Suddenly there was the sound of quick footsteps coming her way. She looked up from her homework to see Luz. Her smile was as bright as the sun except instead of hurting your eyes it made you day a little bit better. 

She stood up to ask Luz what she was here for but before she could open her mouth the human wrapped her in a tight bear hug.

"Amity I just wanted to say thank you for the book. You're an amazing friend!" 

Amity froze up slightly as she wasn't used to affection especially from a classmate, but soon she relaxed and returned the hug. 

"You're even MORE amazing." Amity retorts when they both let go. 

"What n-" Luz gets cut off mid-sentence by her teammates standing outside the gym door watching.

"Amity are you coming?" One of them asks. Amity takes a step back from Luz then whispers a quick 'bye Luz' before running over to her teammates. 

"Ami's got a girlfrieennndddd" Skara teases putting her arm around Amity's shoulders. A disgusted look forms of Boscha's face "ew." A few people nod in agreement. Opinions on Hexsides resident human can be pretty mixed at times. 

"Guys stop it, we need to focus on practice." Amity snapped back trying to calm herself down. She was trying to keep her face from turning into a bright red angry mess. Today's practice was going to drag on forever she just knew it, but as long as the teasing stayed within the team she could live with it. That doesn't mean she isn't going to try and correct them every time they poke fun at her. But eventually, they'd shut up and move on like always. 

Or so she thought.


	10. The Missing Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda reminisces on her three years with Luz while Camilia refuses to lose hope that her daughter will return home.

They never took down the missing posters, they were left there on the electricity poles to fade and fall apart victimized by the elements. As ink faded so did hope. Three years, three years since Luz Noceda had seemingly vanished out of thin air. Many had forgotten about their missing classmate but one person could never forget. Camilia only had one child, one child that was different from the rest. A small part of her still believed that Luz would come back. That one day her little girl would show up and jump into her arms. 

Little did she know her Luz was still out there, she was alive and she was growing up. Growing up too quickly for Eda's liking. 

Over the past three years, Eda had watched Luz go through quite a few milestones. In the first month Luz was there she lost her first tooth while eating breakfast. Luckily for Eda, this was a normal thing and it wasn't a cause of her bad cooking. Next was her first sports game when Eda had taken her to watch the Bones Borough Brawlers play Gudgby. The adrenaline from almost getting hit with a fire blast kept Luz hyper for a solid week. These are all the memories that went through Eda's mind as Luz talked about all the new things she'd get to do as a sixth-grader. She swears it all went by in a blink of an eye. 

"Slow your roll kid, you ain't even halfway through fifth grade!" Eda chuckles, she's going to blink again and Luz was gonna be thirty and married. Hopefully, by then, Eda would be able to fix the portal. While it hasn't been her main focus she hasn't given up on fixing it.

"Now, go do your schoolwork or somethin'"

"I'll be in the double digits in a few days! I'm not slowing down any time soon!" She exclaims shooting some finger guns at Eda before running up to her room to work on homework. This wasn't the first birthday Luz had had at the Isles but double digits were a big deal to the human and she insisted on inviting some friends over to have a party. 

Luz had left her backpack near the door, Eda shook her head and went over to pick it up. Luz couldn't do her homework if she didn't HAVE her homework. When she picks up the bag she notices a new book poking out the top and a fancy looking card next to it. Her curiosity spiked and she opened the card.

_ Dear Luzura, _

_ I wish you a happy birthday and I hope you enjoy the book! _

At the end the card was signed 'Amity' with a heart at the end. Eda chuckled, remembering the first time Amity and Luz met and the mess that ensued. At first, Eda was wary of Luz trying to befriend the Blight girl but her apprentice was persistent. And it felt like everyday Luz on their flight home the first thing Luz would talk about was her interactions with Amity. Eda had a bit of a feeling the witchling was getting sweet on Luz. Suddenly Luz comes running down the stairs,

"I forgot my bag!" She yells running over to Eda.

"Oh, you saw my book! Pretty sweet huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," Eda responds while handing Luz her stuff.

"I'm still kind of bummed Amity can't come to my party, but maybe next year," Luz says with a sad smile. Eda ruffles her hair,

"Well, at least Gus and Willow can come." 

Luz nods,

"Yeah, that's true!" With that Luz runs back upstairs. 

Once Luz disappears Eda takes a seat on the couch and a certain demon jumps on her shoulder.

"Whatcha up to Eda? Want to help me catch fire worms outside?" King asks.

"No, I have some reading to catch up on," Eda replies by taking her human parenting book off the coffee table. 

"You're STILL reading that book?"

"Duh. Now go bother Hooty or something." 

"Nyah!" King exclaims as he jumps off the couch and heads outside.

Sunlight pours into the dusty room as midday approaches. The door creaks open with a squeak as it's sat closed for three years. After the police had searched the room for evidence Camilia didn't see much point of going in there. So she left it as it was the day Luz disappeared. A time capsule dedicated to the strange girl who simply vanished on the first day of summer. Drawings dotted the light pink walls. Luz had always been a creative type. Her bookshelf was full except for one spot. A spot that should have had the fifth The Good Witch Azura book. It sat there, an analogy for the hole in Ms.Noceda's heart. 

Luz would come home. Maybe not today, or tomorrow but someday, someday Luz would be in this room again. Camilia held onto that hope, that feeling down inside her that just knew Luz would find her way back. She was willing to wait because someday they'd be reunited and things would be okay again. Things would be different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably have some more one shots out because I'm better at writing those! Thanks for the support everyone!


End file.
